Porcelain Petals
by numbartist
Summary: It was one part of Cameron that made him feel like he was truly connected with her, as if this was a secret she had trusted with him. Set during the FWB times. Focused on Cameron's love for flowers and how it connects her with Chase.


A/N: I work at a flower shop and so it's no surprise that I found some inspiration from being surrounded by flowers and plants all the time. We've only seen little glimpses of the fact that Cameron likes flowers and hopefully you will like this cute little insight during the FWB tiems! Unbeta'd so I apologize for any grammatical flubs!

-

The snow begins to fall steadily as Chase quickly walks toward the parking lot, his shoes leaving faint prints in the blanket of snow coating the walkway. His thoughts race, not quite sure if he had actually imagined her proposal or if it was a legitimate offer. When he turns the corner to where Cameron's car resides, he spots her. She's standing on the driver side, her back leaning against the door, waiting as though she already knew that he would not even consider turning her down. Chase feels his heart begin to race, recognizing the fact that she is playing solely on the common knowledge that he likes her, but he also notices that he doesn't seem to mind as much as he ought to.

After spotting him, Cameron smirks and suddenly, Chase feels ashamed, as if he's doing something he knows he shouldn't be. He makes his way across the dusted white parking lot until he's standing on the passenger side. They don't say anything as they both get in the car and Cameron drives away from the hospital. The ride is silent and Chase doesn't realize they're there until she's out of the car and heading up the steps at a rather quick pace. He follows after her, briefly wondering how he's going to get home without his car but the thought quickly escapes his mind after entering her apartment.

The last time Chase was here, he was too distracted by the fact that Cameron had been high to really glance around the interior for more than a moment. But now that he could actually look around, he was in awe. The furniture and colour scheme in the room was carefully calculated and everything was perfectly aligned in the space. But what struck Chase the most was the arrangement of flowers and plants around the room. Each table, countertop or corner had some type of big leafed plant or colourful blooming flower occupying it and the condo seemed to have a certain radiance to it.

Cameron places her bag and coat on the kitchen counter while Chase runs his hand along the lime highlighted leaves of a particularly large plant near the doorway. Curious, Chase asks "What type of plant is this?"

He starts to turn to look at her but Cameron surprises him when she's suddenly pushing his shoulders back against the wall and her mouth hastily collides with his. He barely has time to react before her tongue pushes through his lips, taking ownership over his mouth. Her fingers yank the knit hat from his head and she wraps around her arms around his neck, closing any distance previously between their torsos, the familiar taste of her in his mouth intoxicating his senses. Chase's hands roam under her shirt, caressing the skin as he manages to take a hold of her hips, rocking them against his and she moans in approval.

Cameron pulls back slightly and she tilts her head to whisper into his ear, fingers tickling along the nape of his neck. "Dieffenbachia." The hot breath against the side of his neck sends chills dancing throughout his entire body, and he can't quite remember what question he had asked in the first place.

---

Chase wakes up to an elbow nudging him sharply in the side. He groans, trying to hide his face in the pillow but a hand grabs his forearm and the combination of nails and yanking rouses him awake. Cameron is beside the bed, wrapped in a towel, standing impatiently with her pager in hand. "We have a case."

He glances briefly at the clock. 5:17am. He lets out an exasperated sigh, dropping his head back onto the pillow while Cameron heads over to a dim-lit bathroom on the opposite side of the bedroom, the sound of the water running in the shower echoing in the distance. "You could join me if you like?" She suggests. Not quite processing what she has just said, Chase instead turns his attention to the geranium on her nightstand. There were many things that he didn't know about Cameron but one thing that he did know was how much she really loved and cared for her flowers. Sometimes, before they had their fun, she made sure to water each plant, apprehensive that she might forget before leaving for work in the morning. It was one part of Cameron that made him feel like he was truly connected with her, as if this was a secret she had trusted with him.

She unexpectedly comes into view next to the bed and he raises his eyebrows at her. "Are you really not coming?" Cameron looks disappointed but turns back toward the bathroom. "Okay, fine," She unties the towel around her chest, letting it fall into a heap on the carpet. She shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourself." Her hips swing seductively as she walks away and Chase immediately jumps up, chasing after her with a smile glowing on his face.

---

The room is a rainbow of colours from various wrapped items and the strong scent of flowers overwhelms the space. The patient looks nervous, and Cameron is successfully trying to sooth her, standing on the opposite side of the hospital bed from him. Despite the fact that the patient is almost like a celebrity, Chase's eyes can't seem to focus on anything but Cameron's hands. He suspects that she doesn't even realize she is doing it but the pads of her fingertips trace the velvet petal of a lily residing among the pink and white arrangement on Emma's bedside table. He imagines the petal between his own fingers

Chase has recently made a habit of finding little comparisons between Cameron and flowers and he's decided that the petals are like her fair skin: soft and delicate. Suddenly he has a strong urge to touch her, the physical connection that has become like an addiction to him.

She's still talking to Emma when Chase makes his way over to the other side of the bed. She looks at him, perplexed, but doesn't say anything when he pretends to fumble around the IV. Leaning slightly into her as he does so, he satisfies himself with the minor contact between their clothes, the contact that shouldn't actually mean anything at all.

---

It isn't much of a surprise when Wilson sends them off to the patient's house together; after all, he _is_ too preoccupied to think it might actually be a bad idea. Cameron silently insists that she drive and he is somewhat relieved. Lately, Chase has noticed a physical reaction to being around Cameron. He's developed an affection for her, accompanied by a pleasant acceleration to his heartbeat that distracts from simple tasks. Every moment he spends with her in this illusion sends his heart spiraling. It's becoming impossible to avoid the ache he feels when they split in the mornings and sleep becomes restless on those nights when he doesn't spend it with her. It's inevitable this will eventually get out of control and he knows he must do or say something, call off this deal or propose a relationship, but he never can place it into words.

This ride is comfortably quiet, as most of the moments they spend together are, and Chase can't help but smile. Cameron glances over at him and a crease forms on her forehead in confusion. "You're doing it again."

He blinks, unable to place what she's taking about. "Doing what?"

"You're glowing." The rhythmic tempo of Chase's heart begins to scatter off into uneven beats. "What are you thinking about?"

"Umm…nothin'." He mumbles, looking away, trying to force the anxiety that has started to close off his air supply back into his gut. Cameron looks unconvinced but continues to drive, the silence losing the tranquil quality it had had moments before.

Once they get to the house, they begin searching for any explanation for the patient's bizarre symptoms. The faded scent drifting though the air is so familiar and Chase can't understand why he doesn't remember what it is. The search starts off uneventful until he hears Cameron take in a sharp breath from the next room. Panic courses though his blood and he rushes out into the hallway to aid her. He lets out a sign of relief when he realizes what she's found.

It turns out that their patient is a painter, and a damn good one at that. But it wasn't the skill that kept Cameron in awe but the subject. The room was littered in paintings of flowers and bouquets, one resting unfinished on an easel, subject propped nearby. Her face lit up and Chase couldn't help but smirk.

"Who's glowing now?" She looks back at him over her shoulder, smiling, and he can swear for a moment that he sees a sparkle in her eyes just for him.

---

Chase can't help but feel resentful when Jasper practically shoves the flowers into Cameron's arms as they try to leave the hospital. Of course, she was swooning over the plants and not the boy but it still feels like betrayal. It was their thing, his connection to the complicated persona she kept hidden from the world. The fact that this little thief gave her a stolen bouquet broke the bond, the only thing he'd hoped could be used to somehow convince her that they were a good idea. He would be completely infuriated if he were not still miserable from her rejection the night before.

Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Cameron rushes after the boy, steals a lily from the vase and kisses the boy. Chase is entirely speechless as she walks past him, smug with her nose buried deep within the center of the flower. He can't let this end this way. He can't let this connection be lost, not without at least trying one last time.

---

Cameron is exhausted, eager to finally get home. This day couldn't be over soon enough and her pace quickens so that she can get to the locker room, pack her things and just leave as soon as possible. She briefly considers taking tomorrow off since they hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and the thought of avoiding any awkward interactions with Chase crosses her mind but is completely forgotten when she enters the room and spots a pink and red mixed bundle of roses and chabaud carnations above her locker.

Time stops as each step echoes off of tile, movements slow and cautious. She turns to look at Chase but he's fussing with his lock and she proceeds forward to stare at the flowers. A label reads "not stolen" and she can't help but smile when she reaches up for it and catches it into her palm. It takes a moment for her to think of a response and all she can come up with is "They're beautiful."

Chase leans against the locker, waiting patiently for her next words. She hesitates, unsure of what to think of the gesture. "I thought about what you said," The soft pedals brush against her skin and a rush of emotions come over her. "And…" She takes a moment to breathe and continues with the decision she had made earlier. "I really don't want a relationship with you." The words taste like a lie on her tongue, sending her heart into a fit of angry flurries and she knows that she's failed herself, again. She wants to apologize, say she's wrong but it's too late to take it back and Chase doesn't seem surprised or affected by her words.

"I know." Cameron just stares at him in disbelief, fingers tight around the stems of the bouquet, as if worried he might take it back as punishment for her lie. But his tone is soft and forgiving, "I also know you like flowers." They stare for a moment, unsure what to do but then he smiles and exits the room, leaving Cameron alone with her gift.

It was more than just flowers to them and they both knew that this wasn't over, it couldn't be. Her fingertips again tracing along the porcelain outline of the petals, taking the card between her thumb and pointer finger and she can almost feel the ties rebinding their hearts.

-

fin


End file.
